


没有名字的怪物

by Ivansher



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 三佐, 代号D机关 - Freeform, 佐三 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他是谁？
Relationships: Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 1





	没有名字的怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空与原著背景

Ⅰ

失神片刻，那个人已经和同伴消失在人海里。

苍白的肤色与艳红的唇，眼角笑意凉薄。察觉到佐久间的视线，那人回望一眼，钉住了他的脚步。

他看到我了。

随着他的消失，那双眼睛也刻进意识深处。

……他是谁？

**佐久间记住的第一个名字是三好。**

**经历了一场莫名其妙的选拔，当他出现时，佐久间不由自主绷紧了神经。考官、考场、周边的一切，包括自己这个旁观者，全部被他收入眼中。**

**可是那里什么也没留下——除了他自己。**

**见识了那群怪物惊人的自负，唯独忘不了那双眼睛。**

**而他只知道一个虚假的名字。**

Ⅱ

走出地铁站，佐久间突然停住，望向那个穿着西装的男人。

他是——

匆忙抓住他的胳膊，那人一脸莫名其妙地盯着他：“请问有什么事吗？”

“请问你是不是认识……”佐久间努力形容他的样貌，“上个月我看到你们走在一起……”

“那种人我不认识，”男人皱着眉头打断，“可以把手放开了吗？我还有工作。”

他连忙放开手，重新打量起对方，一个随处可见的上班族。比起同伴出众的外貌，另一个人留下的印象并不清晰。

“非常抱歉，我可能认错人了……”

男人瞥了他一眼，头也不回地离开。

**三好大概是和结城最像的那一个，理性、优秀，无懈可击。**

**佐久间难以捉摸这样一个人微妙的态度变化，更难以把握自己的心思。他们的距离有时很近，视线与领口，指尖并气息。被那双眼睛注视着，像掉入无解谜团。**

**三好曾露出从没见过的表情，笑话无药可救的佐久间：“——就那么想知道吗？”**

**来不及回答，他就从梦中惊醒，心底的石头更沉。**

Ⅲ

“……对不起。”

佐久间向不小心撞到的邻居道歉，换来冷淡的一瞥。

自己大概还没从早上那个梦里清醒。明明只见过一次，却清晰得不可思议。

恍惚间到了地铁站，回想起自己错认的那个男人，和他不耐烦的眼神。

什么东西一闪而过——

“要找的东西也许就在你眼前。”

来不及细想，佐久间掉头往回跑。

**三好从身边经过时，佐久间突然叫住他。**

**“我有事情想问你……”**

**他要消失了。**

**不，消失的只有三好。他会在我不知道的地方，用我不知道的名字和面孔，什么也没留下。**

**“……不，没什么事情，抱歉。”**

**三好回以惯常的微笑，“那么晚安，中尉。”**

Ⅳ

那扇门的后面许久没有回音，失落和悔恨开始蔓延。

又错过了吗？自己什么也不知道。不论见识过多少张不同的面孔，也翻不到那本沙之书的最后一页吧。但无论如何也想要知晓，想要见他。

“佐久间先生。”

他倏然回头，同住近一年的邻居露出从未见过的神情。

在那双眼睛的注视下，佐久间终于能够问出口：

“我想知道——”

那人笑里藏着讽刺，眼角却透露温柔，像在揭晓一个埋藏多年的谜底：

“……。”

**真木引以为傲的大脑逐渐停摆，难以处理任何难题。**

**不知哪个角落掉出一段三好的记忆。** **那个男人叫什么来着……佐久间？**

 **画面** **中断的一刻** **，三好揭过了那个没有问出口的问题。**

**我的名字是……**

**“……。”**

**他无声喃喃着答案，自己也忘了是否正确。**

**Author's Note:**

> *标题取自：名前のない怪物-egoist  
> *第一话预告，三好对佐久间：“要找的东西也许就在你眼前。”  
> *平行世界or无记忆转世，一见钟情or心电感应。三好可以是任何职业。  
> *三好用假身份入住隔壁；佐久间偶遇三好与同伴，三好以为被识破身份；三好使用同伴身份被佐久间抓住，对他没有识破感到失望；佐久间发现真相。


End file.
